Broken Dreams
by CoffeeKris
Summary: Something I wrote for myself because I felt I needed it. Rated for language. A special Thank You to my reviewers.
1. Chapter 1

**CoffeeKris: I'm warning you off the bat. This is a very personal fic to me. It's a shameless self insert, but I've been having a shitty time as of late so I make no apologies. If you don't like it, it doesn't matter, I just wanted this out there for me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or it's characters.**

Jareth regarded the scribe as she downed a forth of her bottle of rum. He crossed his arms and spoke with cool indifference that belied his concern.

"You can't drink your problems away Kris."

The scribe turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not drinking them away Jareth, I'm making depression stew. Easy enough recipe. One cup of self loathing, six tablespoons of emotional insecurity, a dash of depression, all mixed together with a heap of alcohol. Let simmer and enjoy."

She took another swig from her bottle which was now two thirds empty. Jareth glared at her.

"You're acting like a pathetic lush."

"Fuck you," she took another swig

"How very mature."

She glared at him.

"Fuck off Jareth!"

"Can't think of a better response than that Kris? Come now, what sort of writer are you?" Jareth walked closer to her and she opened her mouth to repeat herself but he cut her off.

"Just what is it that has you marinating yourself?"

She laughed bitterly.

"You want to know what it is Goblin King? You really want to know? I turn nineteen next week. Nineteen, and what do I have to show for it? Nothing! I finally went on my first date only to have him never call again. I went on another date, same damn thing happened! I wasted my first kiss on a friend, I thought he wouldn't hurt me and then what does he do? He tells me he just wants to be friends! The next guy I fall for leads me to think he returns my affection but then he runs me over with the 'let's just be friends' bus as well! I'm ignored by the people around me, my friends at the other end of town conveniently forget I exist and party on without me continuously, I hardly get to see Char and Lars anymore, Kait ditches me, Pia criticizes me, Papa's still in the hospital and none of the family seem to give a flying fuck, Grandpa and Rita can't be bothered to visit me and to top it all off I have fucking depression!"

Jareth frowned at her.

"You seem to forget you have people that care about you,"

Kris glared at him.

"I assume you're referring to my new friends? They barely know me . Give it a few weeks, they'll get tired of me. My parents? There's nothing they can do, so I refuse to burden them with anything. You? Hell, you're only here because I'm not writing your story. Forgive me for not feeling like writing fluff when my whole god damn life is shit."

Her voice cracked and she rubbed at her eyes. Jareth walked forward and sent her rum to a dark oubliette, she didn't need any more alcohol in her system.

"You're drunk, irrational, and depressed. Go to bed."

"What's the point?" She held her head in her hands. "What's the fucking point of anything?"

Jareth sighed.

"You're not doing yourself any good wallowing in your own misery. God to bed."

She sighed brokenly and stood making her way shakily to her bed, Jareth steadied her and pulled a blanket over her. He cast a spell to give her a peaceful sleep. Watching the scribe looking so small and vulnerable, curled up in her bed sheets with tearstains on her face, he wished he could give her the offer of her dreams. Unfortunately, bound by Fae law, he was unable to and even if he could, he thought sadly, most of them were already broken.


	2. Chapter 2

**CoffeeKris: I just wanted to add this chapter on to thank all my wonderful readers, especially those of you that reviewed. It's been a tough few days for me and your reviews were a bit of light in the darkness. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. This chapter is for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or it's characters.**

The scribe propped her head on her hand as she read the reviews for her story. A shift in the room's energy caused her to glance behind her and see the Goblin King reading over her shoulder.

"I'm surprised you remembered our last encounter considering your state at the time." He remarked having read the review.

She shrugged and leaned back in her chair.

"It's fuzzy but I remember." she sighed and turned to look at him. "I've gotten five reviews so far…I thought about responding to my reviewers individually but how can you thank someone for giving you another shard of hope? I don't know how to thank them properly."

He moved from behind her to lean against her bookcase.

"I take it you're feeling better?"

She blew out a puff of air.

"It's not just a matter of feeling better Jareth…I have depression and sometimes I can't seem to control it. To be honest, I'm still miserable and I don't know how long it's going to last."

He scowled at her.

"Perhaps if you ate three meals instead of one measly meal a day and ventured outside this dark cave you call a room you wouldn't feel this way."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, logically that makes sense but it's a different matter actually bringing myself to do it. Why is it you always assume things are so easy?"

"Why is it you always assume things are so difficult?" He countered.

"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

He smirked.

"Does it bother you?"

She stuck her tongue at him and rolled her eyes again before glancing at her computer screen.

"So….what should I say to my reviewers to thank them? I can't seem to come up with words that can explain what their empathy has meant to me."

"Write a new chapter to your story, tell them what you've told me."

She smiled.

"That's a good idea Goblin King. Thank you."

He nodded his head and she began to type until his voice interrupted her again.

"Oh Kris?"

She looked at him.

"Do hurry up with your other story. Your readers are getting anxious." He smirked as he began to fade away, disappearing just in time to miss the empty pop bottle that the scribe tossed at him.

With a grin and a shake of her head, Kris continued typing. She wasn't sure how she was going to write this chapter, but she knew for certain how she would end it. With two simple yet heartfelt words.

Thank You.


End file.
